The Karate Wizard
by funfan1
Summary: Alex and max move to LA and meet Julie a studant of Mr.Miyagi. when Max get picked on Alex tries to defend him only to become a victim of the bully as well when julie comes too the rescue Alex begs for her to teach her. so she can protect max and herself
1. Max's fear and Alex's promis

Alex's

POV

Down town Boston

I sighed , Boston I liked New York better but after winning the wizard competition there was nothing left for me there Max was with me Justin was studying to be a doctor me and max well without Justin to tease and torment why stay Max I guess came along for the hell of it. We walked around "can't we ask for directions?" my brother wined "fine if it will shut you up." I said we walked into a store that was filled with animals. "Hello, any one here?" I called a girl in a black jeans and white tank top with blonde hair. "can I help you?" yeah we need directions too this apartment "hey actually I live right by there there." She said "I'm Julie." "I'm Alex and this is Max." her eyes widened as she looked at her watch "Oh Fuck I have to- "Max!" I slapped his hand that was touching a vase I got in his face "don't touch anything." I warned firmly. I had to play two roles now the role of mom and the role of my self it was hard so to be the evil sister I whispered "and if you try anything stupid I'll pound you so hard you'll be sneezing out of your belly button."

* * *

Max's

POV

I mad some new friends which was strange no one but my family understands me and sometimes even they don't we were going to hang out at the beach later tonight Alex was some were but I had no idea were. So I decided to explore. I was all the way down town when an angry voice called my name. "Max Russo!" I turned around it was Alex she had a very pissed off look on her face. "oh hey Sis." I said with a sheepish smile. "Don't oh hay sis me I've been looking all over for you!" She grabbed me by the wrist dragging me off. I was in real trouble.

* * *

Alex's

POV

I had spent seven hours looking for my little brother then I flashed my self to his location out of luck. I had worked myself into a frenzy by the time I'd found him I marched over to him grabbing his wrist I dragged him to a back ally. "You are in so much trouble when we get to the apartment." I said flashing us back to the apartment. As soon as we were there I let him go "Ok Alex what you goanna do uh give me a stern talking too, send me to my room without dinner, spank me?" he challenged considering the way he'd been acting maybe I should spank him I cleared that thought from my head he was my brother not my son. I sighed "sit down." I ordered firmly Max did I stood in front of him. "You know max, I know I was cruel to you all the time and I want to make it up to you, I do." Then I sat down next to my brother "oh so now all the sudden you care?" he asked "Of course I care about you, Max. You're my little brother." Placing a comforting arm around him, I continued, "Whether you like it or not." ruffled up his hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. Then saw the scared look in his eyes "So what's wrong Maxi?" I asked worried Max was never like this the whole attitude thing I mean. "Well, I'm scared. I want to tell you but...

Max paused "Max tell me what you're scared of." I waited "promise you won't make fun of me?" I nodded "I…it's just I'm…I'm scared that one day you'll walk out that door and, you'll never come back." Tears were in his eyes I sat down next to him. I lifted his chin up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then I pulled him into a big hug, and sat him on my lap. "well that's never going to happen. You're big sis isn't going anywhere for along time we'll get through this together." Then I became firm "however you're still grounded." He looked shocked I laughed "I'm just kidding max, but seriously at least call me, or tell me before you wonder off." I said "I was really worried about you." Max smiled and put his head on my chest we talked for a while about the advantages of being on our own and the silly stuff we did in the past. I told Max I'd always be there for him.

Looking down I saw he'd fallen asleep in my lap. I smiled deciding to put him on his bed. He was holding my hand _when he's sleeping he seems so normal. _I thought shrugged and closed my eyes falling asleep with my head resting on his.

* * *

note: I think that I did ok with his chapter


	2. wizard beach beat down

Alex's

POV

Next morning Max and I spent the whole day together exploring Boston. Then we spent the night at an arcade it was fun I never thought it be so fun hanging with Max. Then Max told me about the beach party he was invited too I agreed he could go if I could come we had SO much fun I played volley ball Girls vs. Boys

Then max went off and played soccer I attracted a lot of guys attention with my bikini. After getting complements on my hair, eyes, boobs and ass. I decided it was time for me to go home I told max I wanted him home by 11:30 it was already seven and the sun had set.

* * *

Max's

POV

After Alex told me when to be home by 11:30 I decided too go back and hang with the guys we played more soccer too bad they didn't have a base ball a girl in a green bikini top and short shorts looked at caught my eye then I went back to playing soccer.

Later that night there were two fires one for the guys and one for the girls. I was eating a hot dog when the boy who'd invited me to the party said "hey Max." I looked at Robby "what?" I asked I think the brunette is looking at you." I rolled my eyes "yeah right." I said taking another bite of my hot dog. "no seriously I think she's got the hot's for you." I looked at the brunette with a sketch pad. I smiled it was the same girl I had saw earlier except this time she was wearing a blue hoodie it had been a while since I talked to a girl. I walked up "Hey." I said to the cute brunette she said "Hi I'm Sara." "I'm Max I replied your pretty good at sports." She smiled and said I was too.

_A guy on motor cycle rides up._

**Memory cool back in the days of high school we were real bad.**

**Barley paged I was star on your stage, told you I'd make it. **

Bryan Heyse looked at the water he loved his new bike he thought it was awesome nothing could spoil his night. Then he saw his Ex Sara evens talking to another boy some guy was putting the moves on HIS girl. Enraged he started the engine and rode down the hill.

**Those were the nights cruising around the street lights, you under my arm.**

**We were a team racing the night radio played on **

* * *

Max's

POV

As I was joking with Sara and she was showing me some cool sketches, then a guy in a biker jacket road up on a motor cycle. He got off demanding to talk with Sara. However Sara did not want to talk to him. "But Sara I just want to talk to you." He said Sara said no and started sketching again. He took it away "hey give me back my sketch book." Sara demanded "not until you talk to me." He said this went on for another minutes Sara got her sketch book back started to walk away the boy took it and through it in the sand, I walked over and picked it up "don't touch it twerp!" he spat I ignored him and picked and tried to hand it to Sara but the boy took it "whoa what's up man, what's going on? I asked a little taken aback by the reaction "you want it?" the boy asked I kindly "yeah just give it to me." I said he smiled then shoved it at me and knocked me down Saying "you got it!"

I got back up dropping the sketch book I ran at the guy he tripped me. "Bryan leave him alone!" Sara said to other boys held her back making sure she didn't get involved Bryan looked at her "I didn't do anything." Insisted I knew some street fighting moves I took a fighting stance "come on! Bring it on!" He challenged I walked forward he spun around and kicked me in the stomach I gasped and fell to the ground. "Guess you think you're pretty tough uh?" Sara said "look this is your fault all I wanted to do was talk to you." "Well leave him alone and we'll go talk." "Yeah were have I heard that before?" he asked then walked over "what about you superhero had enough?" I punched him in the face and got up "ok bring it on ass hole!" I said "wrong move little man." He front kicked me in the stomach then as I doubled over round house kicked me in the face and finished by back fisting me in the face I fell to the ground I'm lucky it was sand the two argued about who's fault it was. Sara walked over and kneeled down next too me "Are you ok?" she asked "go away." I groaned "ok at least let me help you up." I put a hand up "I'll be fine just leave me alone." I heard another voice say "come on Sarah he wants to be left alone. Come on it's not your fault."

I heard the motor cycle start and sand covered me as the bike drove past me.

* * *

Note: seem simuler thats because its the beach scene from the first movie were Johny kicks the crap out of Daniel.


	3. What Max wants

ALEX'S

POV

Next morning Max walked out of his room wearing a hoodie.

"Morning bro."

I said he didn't looked at me. "Hey Alex." I looked at him thinking he was crazy.

"Max it's like ninety degrees out." For some reason he had his hood up.

"Um I'm kinda cold." I was a little suspicious.

"Max take the hood off." Max refused once again I requested for him to take the hood off.

"I don't want to take it off." He wined.

"take it off." I ordered firmly Max nodded and pulled back his hood. I gasped at what I saw my brother had a black eye!

"Maxie what happened? I asked. He looked at me saying it was a skate board accidents. He started out the door.

"Hey Alex can I stay out a little later?" I shrugged saying sure that I wasn't mom then told him to were a helmet.

* * *

MAX'S

POV

I decided not to tell my sister about the fight and hung out at the skate park for the whole day. At around 11:25 I made my way home and decided to take a short cut skating down a hill. As I grinded along a rail I heard the sound of a motorcycle looking behind me I saw the same jack ass who beat the shit out of me at the beach coming at me. I tried to pick up speed but a skate board is no match for a motorcycle. He pulled up next to me saying that I put up a good fight but should take lessons.

"Here's lesson number one falling." He said and forced me off my board I went rolling down the hill and slammed into a tree. I groaned as my board passed me. I was in so much pain I couldn't think about anything.

ALEX'S

POV

I pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. To see max walk up and slam his skate board into the wall.

"STUPID BOARD! I HATE THIS FUCKING BOARD! I HATE IT!" My brother screamed then he slammed it so hard it broke in half and he threw it out.

I walked up "Max what wrong?" I asked as his tantrum subsided.

"Nothing!" He said he walked towards our apartment.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" I scolded and grabbed him. I spun him around and saw he was bleeding on his forehead. "Oh my god Max!" I said shocked

"What's going on?"

I demanded then added. "And don't give me that skate board crap!"

My brother glared at me through tears.

"What do you want to hear sis?"

He asked I took a deep breath and said I just wanted to hear the truth. He still had tears in his eyes.

"No you don't you want to hear how great it is living on our own well it may be great for you Alex but it's hell for me!" he said and punched the wall.

"Can we just go home?" He asked through sobs. I walked over and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Maxi I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong." I said softly he backed up looking really pissed off.

* * *

"You what to know what's wrong?" he asked raising his voice.

I nodded "I need to learn to fight that's what's wrong!" He said as more tears fell down his face.

"Max you already learned Karate when I accidently turned you into a little girl." I stated he shook his head saying he needed a _real _teacher. I said that fighting was not the answer.

"Well neither dose moving sis!" I looked at him saying that was not fair that he had asked to come with me.

"Oh like all the things you did to me when we were younger _that _was fair?" he asked wiping the tears away I sighed. "Your right I was a terrible sister, I'm sorry." I said sincerely.

"Yeah, well I just want to go back home I don't know how things work here." I pulled him into a hug and rubbing his back.

"Ssshhh I'll fix this Max." I whispered then grabbed his hand and gently lead the way to our apartment.

"Come on I'll clean you up and will figure out how things work together."

"Can you just flash me home?" he begged

"Do you want me to fix your skate board?" I asked he shook his head

"I'm safer taking buses and cabs." He stated then once again said he wanted to go home.

* * *

JULIE'S

POV

I watched as the girl lead her poor brother to there apartment. I then sighed grabbed the broken skate board from the trash and headed to the skate shop...


	4. A New Friend

MAX'S

POV

The next day I saw Sarah walking with a friend outside and ran after her.

"hey Sarah! I called she slowed down.

"Max hi." She said then saw the injury on my forehead

"Max what happened to your forehead?" she asked I told her I wanted to try the Indy 900 and failed. She laughed. Her friend said that was barbaric and stupid. She invited me to the arcade which I had gone to on my first day in Boston. I accepted but then saw Bryan hanging with some other guys.

"um you know what I forgot something I'll catch up with you later." I said "Max you don't have to run away." She said as I started to back up. "I'm not running away Sarah." I lied "Max this won't go away unless we deal with it." She pressed.

"Tell you what you deal with it your way I'll deal with it mine bye." She looked at me sadly and called after me. I told her to back off.

* * *

Later that night I walked into the apartment complex and saw a skate board at our front door, it looked like my old one.

"Do you like it?" I looked behind me to see that Julie girl.

"You got me a new board?"

I asked surprised she nodded I was touched by her kindness.

"Thank you," I stated she nodded and I started to head in. "you want to take a walk?" she asked I shrugged.

"Sure." I said and fallowed her. We walked over to a lake and she sat down. "Julie why'd you bring me here?" I asked she looked at me. "Why you scared of me?" she asked I laughed. "Seriously Max let me introduce you to someone." Julie whistled then a large bird swooped down from the sky. "Max this is my friend Angel. Angel this is Max."

"She's beautiful is she an Eagle?" I asked Julie shook her head. She's a hawk I found her with a broken wing." "So you took her to a vet?" I asked Julie shook her head she explained that she would sneak into the school at night to care for her hawk. And kept the bird in pigeon coop on the roof.

"I could tell her anything."

She said stroking the hawk's chest, I looked at the animal in amazement. "You want to try holding her?" I shook my head. "I not really good with animals." Julie took my hand. "Take a deep breath and look at Angel." she said "what?" I asked a little confused. "Look at Angel." Julie said I looked at the hawk. "now close your eyes and make a mental picture of her." I did as she said and took a deep breath. I felt my hand touch the hawk's chest. I felt really calm almost like nothing mattered I continued to talk to Julie. It was about 9:30 when my sister walked up. "Hey." She said smiling I smiled back.

"Hi Alex." I said she walked over asking if I saw the new skate board I nodded. "Yeah Julie got it for me." I stated my sister thanked her and asked how much we owed her. "Nothing it was my pleasure." Alex was shocked. "Thank you." My sister said and walked over to me. "Hey kid-o, let's see." She said brushing my hair back and looking at my head. She smiled and asked what I was up to. "Just hanging out Julie and her eagle." Julie continued to stroke Angel's chest. "Hawk Max Red tailed Hawk." My sister put her hand on my shoulder.

"Come on its late pal." I smiled as she started to walk away. "Okay I'll see you back at the apartment in an hour." I said my sister stopped and turned. "Now, you have stuff to do tomorrow." She said firmly. I got up and fallowed my sister.

* * *

JULIE's

POV

"Isn't she great sis!" I heard max say "I mean did you see the new board she something else!"

I smiled "pretty odd boy isn't he Angel?" I asked the hawk let out a soft screech. I smiled "

Your right he's a good kid."


End file.
